The return of Ragnorix
IF YOU HAVENT READ THE ORIGINAL RAGNORIX, GO READ IT NOW!!!!! Ragnorix was slowly regenerating inside the code of minecraft, and more than a few people took notice. Word got around that Ragnorix may come back more powerful than ever. Servers all around the world amped up their server security hoping to block out Ragnorix if he was to come back. Most people expected Ragnorix to attack soon, but days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into a year, and Ragnorix had still not appeared. Soon enough players started to relax a little, but this is what Ragnorix had planned to happen, he was waiting to strike right when players started to relax. Ragnorix had set one night, August 11th, to break out and destroy everything in minecraft. Soon enough, it was the night of August 11th, and just like last time, one by one, small servers crashed. Not to much happened until many frightened small server owners started posting about a creepy black figure destroying there server. Players all over the world knew exactly what was happening, and minecraft had gone crazy again. Ragnorix went as far to destroy every single realm in the next few days, terrorizing players all over. Later that week, just like the last time, Large servers crashed, lots of servers information lost. Players money spent on ranks, all gone. Only 3 strong servers who had the security to stand strong remained. Mineplex, Hypixel, and MC central. But Ragnorix had developed so powerful that he could break down their security. First up was Hypixel. He had made a master weapon that would delete the players account once he killed them. Millions of players had lost their accounts already. But many more lined up to fight. Ragnorix summoned an army of withers in the Mineplex lobby. Countless players lined up to fight Ragnorix. The air was silent, no one moved. Then out of the blue, the players charged, all players ran with their armor shining in the sun. The withers stayed still, then suddenly started firing wither skulls. "BOOM" Players fell to their knees as the wither skulls hit them. Swords clashed on the withers, but nothing was powerful enough, TNT launched towards the withers, nothing was working! thousands of players had died, but there was still thousands more still fighting. Soon Ragnorix showed his face and forced the players to surrender. Hypixel had been defeated. Nothing was left except destruction. But there was still hope for the players. Ragnorix set out to Mineplex next, players spread the word around and then it felt like Hypixel all over, players, lined up to fight. Diamond swords flashing everywhere, determined looks on every players face. This time, Ragnorix was just standing there alone. The players who were dumb charged and vanished when they stepped near Ragnorix. It was dead silent until the swoosh of an army of ender dragons came flying in. Very little players brought bows so the elder dragons caused chaos all over the players. Many players disconnected on the spot in fear of losing their account, but many brave players stayed and fought. For 30 straight minutes players fought bravely against the ender dragons. Finally, Ragnorix appeared and made all the ender dragons vanish. He threatened to kill every last player if they wouldnt surrender, and of course, the players surrendered. Ragnorix stayed silent for a week after this battle. The last server standing was mc central, players were preparing on factions, creating a chamber so guarded, that Ragnorix could never escape. The owner let the players use bedrock, and made them build a 50 block thick, bedrock chamber. They ordered 100 players to guard it IF they captured Ragnorix. But there was one sacrifice. It was, the server itself. MC central would put a command on Ragnorix so he could never leave, but the server would not be playable with Ragnorix inside the server. They also ordered 3 players to be the last hope plan. They would be the ones to get Ragnorix inside the chamber. These players were, Spycarter89, Computerbros, and, Suki1018. That day, on September 1st, Millions of players lined up to fight Ragnorix. Most were scared, some excited, a lot were nervous. And then, Ragnorix spawned in factions, players heads whipped around to get a glimpse of him. The last hope squad was sent out at that point. Ragnorix took out his custom hammer, and smashed it in the ground. Tens of Thousands were killed in the front rows. Ragnorix made one giant leap and crushed the ground, a massive cavern split between the players, thousands more fell in and died. More and more died as Ragnorix pounded the players. None could do a thing. Then everyone's head turned, even Ragnorix turned, to a bright light, it faded, and herobrine stood there. Herobrine took out his sword, he pointed it at Ragnorix, and players charged. Herobrine flew over to Ragnorix, "BANG", he slammed Ragnorix's head on the ground. Then Computerbros from the last hope squad charged up and stabbed him on the head. Then Spycarter89 and Suki1018 shot him in the heart. The world was dead silent, and then players erupted into cheers as the last hope squad and herobrine dragged Ragnorix into the chamber forever. Minecraft was thought to be restored. Servers were running better than ever. All players accounts were restored. Mega sales were on servers stores. survivors were given a free rank on a server of their choice. Everyone was happy. About a year later, The guards of Ragnorix's chamber realized he's gone, and security was put up on multiplayer servers, and it WORKED! Ragnorix tried to get in but couldn't, so Ragnorix now roams single player worlds, seeking revenge on all players. So if you see any dark hooded figures, leave the world immediately. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities